Richard Wells
"Dick" and "Richard" redirect here. For the film star, see Dick Shakespeare. For the plastic surgeon, see Richard Dobbs. |age = 45 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Coroner |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Richard "Dick" Wells is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Concordian Flying Squad. Profile 45 years of age, Dick's eyes, hair, and mustache are all of the same color—brown. He wears a lab coat, with a bright red carnation on his right and a large bloodstain on his left, over a blue shirt. Furthermore, he has a scar on the right of his forehead. While Dick is known to have a brilliant mind, he is a poor conversationalist and lacks empathy. He is also easily distracted. He enjoys playing the violin and testing out new surgical techniques, sometimes even on himself. Notable events of Criminal Case Behind the Mask After discovering George Buchanan's killer, Maddie and the player needed to help with his and Charlie's machine for the World Exhibition coming up soon. After fixing it, Charlie told them to tell Dick they were ready for a test run. Though he was mad at Maddie for interfering, he requested they find a sample of material for which they could run DNA from, an anonymous sample to be precise. So Maddie and the player decided to return to the pool to see if they could find an anonymous sample for them to test with. Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Concordian Flying Squad, Dick's responsibilities center around carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and informing the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Dick performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! *Frank's Body (18:00:00) Case #2: Slash and Burn *Harriet's Body (18:00:00) Case #3: In the Line of Fire *Otis's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: A Murder Carol *Rick's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: Shear Murder *Maximillian's Body (18:00:00) Case #6: In the Name of the Father *Donovan's Body (18:00:00) Case #7: Let Me Down Gently *Lucrezia's Body (18:00:00) Case #8: The Talking Dead *Philomena's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Sweet Revenge *Jack's Body (18:00:00) Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake *Georgina's Body (18:00:00) Case #11: That Sinking Feeling *Theo's Body (18:00:00) Case #12: Behind the Mask *George's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Breaking the Glass Ceiling *Norah's Body (18:00:00) Case #14: Checkmate *Casper's Body (18:00:00) Case #15: Out of Steam *Orville's Body (18:00:00) Case #16: Monkey Business *Ernest's Body (18:00:00) *Aurora's Blood Sample (09:00:00) Case #17: Electrical Hazard *Arnold's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: The Higher You Rise *Celine's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: Sinners and Saints *Barnaby's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: Eyes Wide Shut *Kristopher's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: Blue Blazes *Davy's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: Overkill *Joseph's Body (18:00:00) *Tooth (09:00:00) *Caitlin's Body (06:00:00) Case #23: Death is a Cabaret *Gladys' Body (18:00:00) *Medical Documents (09:00:00) Case #24: Slayer's End *Fiona's Body (18:00:00) Case appearances Gallery Reveal RichardWellsDesc.png Screenshots Richard-Case181-2.png|Happy Richard_-_Case_172-9.png|Confident 1 Richard-Case180-1.png|Confident 2 Richard-Case183-1.png|Confident 3 Richard_-_Case_172-3.png|Excited 1 Richard-Case184-1.png|Excited 2 Richard-Case176-5.png|Determined 1 Richard_-_Case_194-9.png|Determined 2 Richard-Case173-5.png|Grinning 1 Richard-Case174-2.png|Grinning 2 Richard-Case176-21.png|Grinning 3 Richard-Case184-3.png|Grinning 4 RWellsRelievedMOTP.png|Relieved Richard-Case172-7.png|Fantasizing 1 Richard-Case176-6.png|Fantasizing 2 Richard-Case173-1.png|Winking Richard_-_Case_172-2.png|Thinking 1 Richard_-_Case_172-6.png|Thinking 2 Richard_-_Case_187-2.png|Thinking 3 Richard-Case174-3.png|Unsure 1 Richard-Case177-1.png|Unsure 2 Richard_-_Case_190-5.png|Unsure 3 Richard_-_Case_190-6.png|Unsure 4 Richard-Case184-5.png|Embarrassed Richard_-_Case_172-5.png|Indicating Richard-Case176-9.png|Serious 1 Richard-Case176-20.png|Serious 2 Richard-Case183-3.png|Serious 3 Richard_-_Case_194-7.png|Serious 4 Richard_-_Case_172-7.png|Stumped Richard-Case176-13.png|Sad Richard-Case183-2.png|Hopeless Richard-Case176-8.png|Shocked 1 Richard-Case176-17.png|Shocked 2 Richard-Case176-18.png|Angry 1 Richard_-_Case_194-10.png|Angry 2 Richard_-_Case_172-4.png|Clueless 1 Richard-Case175-2.png|Clueless 2 Richard_-_Case_194-8.png|Clueless 3 Richard-Case177-2.png|High 1 Richard-Case177-3.png|High 2 RWellsHigh1MOTP.png|High 3 RWellsHigh3MOTP.png|High 4 Richard-Case176-1.png|Exhausted 1 Richard-Case176-2.png|Exhausted 2 Richard-Case176-3.png|Exhausted 3 Richard-Case176-4.png|Exhausted 4 Richard-Case182-3.png|Sweating Richard-Case182-1.png|Disgusted 1 Richard-Case182-2.png|Disgusted 2 Richard-Case182-4.png|Disgusted 3 Richard-Case182-5.png|Disgusted 4 Richard-Case182-6.png|Disgusted 5 Richard-Case184-2.png|Wounded 1 Richard-Case184-4.png|Wounded 2 Richard-Case184-6.png|Wounded 3 Richard-Case184-7.png|Wounded 4 Richard_-_Case_194-4.png|Wounded 5 Richard_-_Case_194-5.png|Wounded 6 Richard_-_Case_194-6.png|Wounded 7 Richard_-_Case_194-3.png|Covering his wound. Richard_-_Case_194-1.png|Stabbed with a knife. Richard_-_Case_192-1.png|Left arm burning. Richard_-_Case_179-1.png|Stitching his arm. Richard_-_Case_179-2.png|Ditto. Richard_-_Case_192-2.png|Putting a towel on his arm. Richard_-_Case_172-1.png|Holding Frank's stomach. Richard_-_Case_194-2.png|Holding a knife, wounded. Richard-Case174-1.png|Holding an intravenous medical device. Richard-Case175-1.png|Holding a glass of wine. Richard_-_Case_191-1.png|Holding a bloody candlestick. Richard_-_Case_191-2.png|Ditto. Richard-Case181-1.png|Holding a box of chocolate. Richard_-_Case_186-1.png|Holding a bottle of arsenic. Richard_-_Case_187-1.png|Holding a jellyfish. Richard-Case175-3.png|Wearing a Christmas headdress and holding a turkey-carving knife. Richard-Case176-10.png|Donning winter attire. Richard-Case176-7.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-11.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-12.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-14.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-15.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-16.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-19.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-23.png|Ditto. CharlesRichard-Case183-1.png|Charlie and Dick. CharlesRichard-Case183-2.png|Ditto. CharlesRichard-Case183-3.png|Ditto. R@K1.png|Katherine and Dick. R@K2.png|Ditto. R@K3.png|Ditto. R@K4.png|Ditto. Richard-Lab.png|Dick's lab render. RichardTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Promotional stills DickWellsOrangeJuices.png|Dick in a "Free Orange Juice" daily gift promo. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Quasi-Suspects